In cellular communication, a user equipment existing within a cell transmits and receives data to and from a base station after receiving control information for transmitting and receiving to and from the base station by accessing the base station to perform communication. In other words, since the user equipment transmits and receives data through the base station, the user equipment transmits its data to the base station to transmit data to another cellular user equipment and the base station that has received the data of the user equipment transmits the received data to another user equipment. In this way, in order that the user equipment transmits data to another user equipment, since the user equipment may transmit the data through the base station, the base station performs scheduling for channel and resource for data transmission and reception and transmits channel resource scheduling information to each user equipment. In this way, for communication between the user equipments through the base station, although each user equipment requires channel and resource allocation for data transmission and reception from the base station, device-to-device communication has a structure that a user equipment directly transmits and receives a signal to and from another user equipment without through a base station or a relay.
However, if device-to-device communication where data are directly transmitted and received between the user equipments is performed through sharing a resource with the existing cellular network, collision may occur between hybrid automatic repeat and request (HARQ) timing based on cellular communication and data based on device-to-device communication.